


(Assumed) Marriage

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your assumed wife of two decades that you've gotten married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Assumed) Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for all the help, C. *HUGS*

Since decades, people who didn’t know them thought him married to the sassy strawberry blonde. More than once, they had to explain that they were in no way romantically involved and certainly not married. At first, it had confused him. How could people get the idea he was married to her? With time, though, it became tiresome, but also turned into a joke when they had to acknowledge that they did indeed act like a married couple at times. However, he had never lost the feeling of discomfort at people hinting at him being married. While he wasn’t opposed to marriage, he couldn’t imagine binding himself to a woman that way. Relationships with women just weren’t his strong suit.

So facing the problem of having to tell his assumed wife of two decades that he had gotten married held a comical irony that made him even more uncomfortable. He knew she wouldn’t judge him – tired of being judged herself, she had made it a rule for herself to accept people as they were – but he was also aware that he should have trusted her enough to inform her before the fact; after two decades of friendship, one would think he owed her that much. Apparently not, he snorted mentally, disappointed with himself. But how did you tell your assumed wife of two decades that you added to the awkwardness of that repeatedly occurring situation by doing the unexpected and getting married? Straight out, that was how. He rolled his eyes at himself, took a deep breath and got out of the car that he had parked in front of her house ten minutes ago.

= End =


End file.
